AA Was A Friend of Mine
by abscondingParadox
Summary: In which Aradia Medigo is dead, making Sollux the prime suspect. Just a quick oneshot songfic that I've had around. Some graphic stuff and major character death. (Reposted and revised version)


_**Just a collection of songfics that I've had lying around as an apology to my followers for my laziness in updating my other stories. All humanstuck unless stated otherwise. This one is hella sad and a little graphic so be warned. Songfic for Jenny Was a Friend of Mine by the Killers. I do not own the song or Homestuck.**_

**AA Was a Friend of Mine**

**Sollux== Stop crying.**

Who said that you were crying? Only little kids and the Vantas's cry.

Okay, so you were crying, but only a bit.

Two hours was all it took for you to break down, which is pretty shitty when you think about it, but you think that you deserve some sort of exception to that rule.

Your name is Sollux Captor. You are a student taking classes online, a cashier at Target, and, as of a few hours ago, a suspect.

Aradia Medigo's body had been found last night at exactly nine twenty-five according to the officer currently sneering at you from across the steel table you were seated at. She is tall, with long legs and pierced lips and a sneer that would bring a man to his knees. More specifically, you, if this lasted longer.

You had been taken into custody at some unholy hour this morning, having been trapped in here for god knows how long. The clock on the wall couldn't possibly be correct, saying that it was only four am. It couldn't have been less than twelve hours ago when you saw her last, bundled in her ram hoodie and leaving the lobby of your apartment complex as you yelled after her.

That was exactly the problem that you were facing at the moment.

You had been the last person to have seen your closest friend alive, still smiling and breathing and puffing out air into the cold through her nose as she sighed and dammit it was just making you cry harder thinking about this. The tears only serve to remind you that you haven't gone completely numb with grief yet, but that would surely kick in soon enough.

A red-haired officer with a dragon tattoo slides you over a box of cheap tissues that would most likely only serve to peel a layer of skin off, but you decline anyways because you know that the sooner you answer these questions the sooner you can go to Mituna's house and drown your sorrows in sugary sodas and his fiancée's homemade tacos with no judgement before becoming a full-time hermit for the rest of your pathetic life.

"Could you try asking the question again?" You speak softly, carefully lifting your tongue out of the way of your too-long teeth as to not lisp at a time like this.

The cop on Dragon Lady's left rolls her eyes and flips her notebook like she has been for the last half hour while waiting for you to stop blubbering like an infant.

"What happened the last time you saw the victim?"

"Aradia." The reaction is immediate because _no_, she will always be Aradia, not some limp form under the starched sheets that they keep in the morgue for that purpose.

"Whatever, just answer the question, punk." Piercings is quite simply having none of your shit this early and for a moment you do not feel anger or sadness. The night has taken far too much out of you for that.

"Come on, don't be so rough on the kid!" Dragon Lady sends a halfhearted punch into the woman's arm, then turns to face you. She looks right through you, which would be weird if not for the fact that she's obviously blind, a stout white lab with a tag that reads 'Pyralsprite' parked underneath her chair. "What happened the last time you saw Aradia, Lemonhead?"

"We were just talking... I hadn't seen her since she left for some school trip last month. We just hung out like we used to."

You were such a liar.

"Is that all?" The annoyed officer raised one pierced eyebrow at you, the dark spirals of ink that trailed down her arm shifting with the muscle as she wrote.

"...We had an argument. In the lobby."

The two women mange to exchange an impossible sideways glance before leaning forward to listen to you.

"What was it about, Mister Captor?"

"She said," You swallow the lump in your throat and notice that _hey it's a little warm in here_ before continuing, "She told me that she loved me, but that she had to go somewhere. She said that it was important that I don't go looking for her."

"And why was this so important?" Officer Maryam is eyeing you up like a scared animal that she means to bring in for slaughter, which isn't that far from the truth, really.

"She had this boyfriend, someone with a Z for their last name. He didn't like her and I hanging out too much. I think she was afraid of him finding out." The meathead actually had the nerve to show up once, to pick her up after one of your movie nights. The dent in your doorframe from where he'd punched and you'd dodged had been covered with a picture frame.

"Did she mention this boyfriend any time during the hours when you two interacted?" Dragon Lady looks like she's trying to call her vision back by concentrating on your face, which isn't freaking you out at all.

Okay, maybe a little.

"She had said that he was getting back from his cousin's house tonight, something about them having dinner." You remember every word, how relieved she had looked but with a certain twitch of uncertainty etching itself into her smile. You had figured that she were as scared as you.

"So Captor," piercings asks, "Where were you at 9 last night? I suggest you answer this carefully."

"I was at home doing some things for my online school." They had to believe you, your administrators could vouch for you, right?

"Likely story."

Of course she didn't believe you.

"Maryam, maybe we should" Red glasses are pushed up your savior's face by teal fingernails as she attempts to calm her visibly irritated partner.

"Do you know how we found her?" Officer Maryam hisses at you. "She had been beaten so savagely that we could barely identify the body."

"Porrim, don't"

"Broken ribs. Fracturing to the skull. Her spine had breaks in two places."

You suddenly feel like your insides are about to become your outsides and clutch your head, wheezing.

Porrim isn't finished, already standing up so that her chair screeches as it's pushed backwards.

"She died after drowning in her own blood. And do you wanna know what I think?" She's seething now and so are you.

_NO._

_I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK._

"I think it was all your fault."

"PORRIM STOP" Officer Pyrope shouts at her, casting a worried glance your way.

You barely recognize your own voice when you whisper "no".

"I had no reason to do it. She was my friend."

"You're our prime suspect."

_You loved her._

"She was my friend, you bitch!" You try to stand up, forgetting that your hands are chained to the table with a pair of heavy cuffs.

Your visions blurring before you even begin to process your thoughts.

_You loved her._

Officer Maryam is barking orders into her radio and you're oddly silent and suddenly the room is on its side after Pyrope pins your head to the table and kicks your legs from under you.

Suddenly you can't even think anymore because you're vomiting and passing out, Aradia's smile, the way she had when she hugged you after she had arrived burning behind your eyes.

* * *

Syringes. Cold. Gatorade. Possibly cheap takeout.

Sensations hit you in relentless waves, easing you out of darkness and forcing your eyes open. They've crusted over considerably and you begin to wonder just how long you've been asleep in what looks to be a doctor's examination room, the kind that you went to when you were a kid. There's a suit folded neatly on a table close to you, with a note that you can barely make out pinned to the jacket _but if you squint you can barely_...

**Sollux== Stop crying, you have a trial to attend.**


End file.
